Shock Me
by ume no yume
Summary: Ryo est au fond du trou, parce que Ryo est amoureux. Je vous laisse découvrir le pairing!


Deux corps amoureusement enlacés au milieu de draps blancs froissés, une tête posée sur l'épaule de l'être aimé, et le silence. En cette fin d'après-midi Ryo Nishikido profitait d'un de ces très rares jours de congé que lui et son amant avaient miraculeusement réussi à avoir en même temps. Alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le bras l'autre commença à bouger. Ryo regarda l'heure. Son réveil indiquait 17h30. Bien sur, il était temps pour celui qu'il aimait de partir, et cette séparation lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait. Pourtant il n'habitait pas loin non, il n'y avait pas plus de cinq minutes qui séparaient leurs deux appartements en voiture, mais Jin ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester, quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait chez lui. Lentement, Ryo se releva du lit. Le bas de son dos lui faisait mal, Jin n'y était pas allé doucement. Pourtant ils s'étaient vu à peine une semaine plus tôt. Akanishi l'avait attrapé au détour d'un couloir et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une loge de la Jimusho en train de se prouver leur désir mutuel. On ne pouvait pas parler d'amour selon Ryo, enfin ce n'était en tout cas clairement pas ce que Jin ressentait pour lui. Il se considérait plutôt comme un passe-temps, quelqu'un qui avait eu la faiblesse de se laisser faire une première fois parce qu'il était épris d'Akanishi. Jin avait du le juger comme sexuellement compatible et satisfaisant, alors il lui avait proposé de retenter le coup et finalement, ce petit jeu durait depuis presque un an. C'était sans compter sur le fait que, parallèlement à leur aventure, Jin était en couple avec Kamenashi Kazuya, et qu'ils vivaient même ensemble. Ryo le savait et l'acceptait tant bien que mal. Il avait Jin, seulement son corps, certe, mais il en avait toujours rêvé alors il essayait de se persuader de s'en contenter. Il se leva et noua le drap autours de sa taille. Puis il fit le tour du lit et vint se coller à son amant, qui était en train de reboutonner son gilet noir.

-Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas rester ? Lui proposa-il, l'entourant de ses bras.  
-Ryo, tu sais bien que non, déjà que m'absenter une bonne partie de la journée a été un exploit, alors si je ne rentre pas maintenant, il me tuera. Répondit Jin en le repoussant.

Jin remit ses chaussures et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger un peu. Ryo le suivit et s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant que son amant se recoiffait dans le grand miroir de la pièce.

-Et pourquoi tu ne romprais pas avec lui ? Tout serait réglé comme sa. Claqua-il sérieusement.  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je n'ai pas envie que les foudres de tous les membres du groupe s'abattent sur moi ! S'esclaffa Akanishi. Bon je dois vraiment y aller.

Il repartit vers l'entrée et récupéra sa veste qui trainait toujours sur le sol après son arrivée fracassante dans la matinée -Il avait à peine laissé à Ryo le temps de lui ouvrir la porte et s'était jeté sur lui, l'entrainant sans plus attendre dans sa chambre-. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé ses chaussures, il se retourna vers Nishikido qui était debout derrière lui, la tête baissée. Il attrapa son menton dans sa main et lui releva le visage.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Lui dit-il. Puis il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres et sortit, laissant Ryo seul.  
-Tu ne veux pas faire autrement, nuance. Rectifia le brun pour lui-même une fois que la porte eut claqué.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois entré dans la cabine, il n'ouvrit que le robinet d'eau froide. Se rafraichir les idées lui paraissait une bonne chose à faire. Alors que l'eau glacée coulait sur sa peau légèrement mate, il découvrait petit à petit les séquelles de sa journée d'amour avec Jin. Un suçon dans le cou s'ajoutait aux traces de griffures sur ses épaules et aux marques rouges qu'avaient laissées les mains de son amant sur ses cuisses et ses poignets. Il était dans un piteux état, mais le plus douloureux pour lui n'était pas une marque physique. C'était le pieu qui venait de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cœur, comme à chaque fois que Jin le quittait pour retrouver la chaleur des bras de Kame. Des larmes tièdes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, contrastant avec la froideur de sa peau. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, complètement glacé, il entreprit de se changer les idées. Mais que faire ? Il ne voulait voir personne, pas avant le lendemain, le temps que les marques sur ses membres aient eut le temps de s'estomper. Il se dirigea donc vers son salon et décida d'allumer la télévision pour se vider l'esprit avec une émission de variété. La première sur laquelle il tomba fût une émission dans laquelle les Kat-Tun apparaissaient. Ce qu'il vit aussitôt, c'était Kame, la main innocemment posé sur la jambe de Jin, et qui riait avec lui de bon cœur. La colère monta en Ryo et réchauffa la moindre parcelle de son corps. Pris d'un accès de rage, il jeta à travers la pièce tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses mains, objets fragiles ou non. Quand il s'empara d'un cadre photo posé sur sa table basse et qu'il le fracassa lui aussi contre le mur, il sembla sortir de sa transe et alla s'agenouiller vers l'objet qu'il venait de briser. Le cadre contenait une photo de lui, Yamapi et Akanishi à l'époque où ils étaient encore juniors. Sur la photo, ils souriaient tous les trois de toutes leurs dents. Ryo se rappela de cette époque où déjà, il était amoureux de Jin mais pendant laquelle il se disait que ce n'était que passager. Comme il aurait aimé que ce le soit. Il voulu sortir la photo des éclats de verres mais il se coupa, et son sang alla rejoindre sur le parquet ses larmes, qui avaient recommencé à couler.

Le lendemain quand il arriva au grand bâtiment de la Johnny's, il pria pour ne croiser personne. Il avait passé toute sa nuit à pleurer et craignait de s'en prendre à des gens qui n'auraient rien fait de mal. Après tout, il était connu pour avoir un certain caractère, et aujourd'hui c'était pire que d'habitude. Une fois arrivé dans la loge qui était réservée au News, avec qui il travaillait pour le moment à préparer un nouveau clip, il déposa son sac à terre et se laissa mollement tomber dans un des canapés. Il ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus à rien pendant quelques minutes. Personne n'était encore arrivé, et ces quelques minutes de calme avant la tempête lui faisaient un bien fou. C'est ce moment la que choisirent Tegoshi et Masu pour rentrer bruyamment dans la salle, le faisant sursauter.

-Masu, t'en as déjà mangé quatre ! Laisse m'en un peu ! Suppliait Tegoshi en tentant d'attraper une boite de gâteaux que son ami tenait entre ses mains, sans grand succès.  
-Vas te faire voir Teshi, lui répondit Masu. Je les ai achetés, ils sont pour moi !  
-T'es méchant ! Geignit Tegoshi en lui tirant la langue. Puis il aperçu leur ami sur le canapé. Ryo-chan ! Masu ne veut pas me donner un de ses gâteaux ! Chouina-il en s'approchant de lui pour le secouer par la manche.  
-Ne me touche pas ! Cria Ryo en se dégageant brusquement.

Tegoshi resta interdit quelques instants, stupéfait et apeuré par la réaction de son ainé. Masuda lui aussi avait cessé de manger et regardait Nishikido avec incompréhension. Voyant que Tegoshi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire et commençait déjà à se sentir mal, Ryo se releva et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Désolé, c'était pas contre toi, j'ai eu une nuit horrible alors...je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. S'excusa-il.  
-C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du jauger ton humeur. En tant normal elle est toujours plus ou moins mauvaise le matin alors j'avais pris l'habitude mais là ... Lui répondit Yuya, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
-Plus ou moins...Quoi ? Traites moi de monstre tant que tu y es ! S'exclama Ryo.

Et sans plus attendre il renversa Tegoshi sur le canapé et s'assit sur lui pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Le plus jeune riait tellement qu'ils étaient incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, et Masu se tenait lui aussi les côtes à cause de la scène ridicule qui se jouait sous ses yeux. C'est ce moment là que choisirent leur leader, Koyama et Shige pour rentrer dans la pièce, découvrant avec stupéfaction Tegoshi en train de se tortiller sous Ryo et pleurant de rire.

-Vous êtes énergiques dès le matin ? Respect ! Remarqua Yamapi en rentrant dans la salle.  
-Oh salut Pi, tu vas bien ? Demanda Nishikido qui cessa quelques instants de torturer sa pauvre victime.  
-Keii aides moi ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Le supplia Yuya en tendant la main à son ami pour qu'il l'aide à se dégager, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.  
-Vous en faites du bruit dès le matin ! Fit une voix qui arrivait vers eux.

Le sourire de Ryo s'effaça en voyant Jin rentrer dans la pièce, et lâcha Tegoshi pour se rassoir un peu mieux sur le sofa. Il ne tenait pas à le regarder. Jin lui salua tout le monde comme si de rien n'était et vint même se poster devant lui.

-Bah alors, on dit pas bonjour ? Dit-il à Ryo en se penchant vers lui.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une autre personne arriva dans la salle.

-Jin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va finir par être en retard !

Kame entra lui aussi dans la pièce.

-Désolé bébé, je passais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir. Répondit Jin en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre par la taille.

S'en fut trop pour Ryo qui attrapa rageusement son sac et sortit de la pièce, dans l'incompréhension générale. Pi, qui ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul, attrapa aussi le sien et sortit en courant pour le rejoindre. Il le trouva comme prévu à la salle de danse où ils n'auraient du se rendre qu'une demi-heure plus tard pour commencer leur journée. Ryo était assit en tailleur sur le sol, complètement amorphe. Le plus jeune déposa ses affaires à l'entrée de la salle et s'avança lentement vers son ami. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se mit à genoux face à lui.

-Ryo, c'était quoi cette réaction y'a cinq minutes ? Demanda-il doucement.  
-Laisse, ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit Nishikido sans relever la tête.  
-Ryo, je suis ton meilleur ami. Il faut qu'on se parle quand ça ne va pas. Continua Pi en lui caressant lentement la joue, le faisant rougir un peu.  
-Si je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas, il n'y à rien à se dire ! Hurla Ryo en se redressant brusquement.

Il en avait assez, assez de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui jouait avec lui. Yamashita le regarda quelques instants, puis lui tendit un mouchoir et le prit dans ses bras.

-Quand tu auras besoin d'en parler, je serais la. Lui glissa son meilleur ami à l'oreille avant de se relever. Bon, puisqu'on est là, autant commencer non ?

Il se dirigea vers la sono et lança la musique, commençant à exécuter les pas qu'on leur avait appris. Ryo le regardait bouger avec admiration. Yamapi avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité en danse, son corps bougeait toujours parfaitement en rythme avec la musique, et il semblait habité quand il dansait, c'était toujours un spectacle magnifique à observer. Les autres membres arrivèrent dans la salle, le coupant dans sa contemplation, et ils commencèrent à travailler. Ils dansèrent encore et encore la même chorégraphie jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi supplie leur leader de les laisser rentrer pour se reposer. Il avait craqué le premier mais tous les membres lui en étaient reconnaissants, n'en menant pas large eux non plus. Ils retournèrent donc dans leur loge pour prendre une douche, et rentrer chez eux se reposer. Alors qu'ils étaient tous presque prêts, Kame et Jin firent encore une fois irruption dans la pièce.

-Sa vous dit de venir à la maison ce soir ? On a invité tout le monde, ça fait longtemps que News et Kat-Tun n'ont pas passé une folle soirée à boire ! Leur proposa Jin, tout sourire.

La plupart des membres acceptèrent l'invitation avec plaisir. Même s'ils étaient tous fatigués, et qu'une soirée comme celle qui les attendait n'arrangerait pas les choses, ils avaient envie de se détendre. Ryo, lui, continua à faire son sac en silence et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le couple.

-Je passe. Amusez vous bien. Dit-il en sortant, sous sept paires d'yeux interrogateurs.

C'était trop pour une seule journée, il n'allait pas en plus supporter de les voir roucouler tous les deux pendant une seule soirée de plus, à faire comme si de rien n'était et à se dire qu'il était le seul que la situation dérangeait. Il se força à contenir ses larmes tout le long du trajet. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il aimait Jin depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui dire qu'il voulait tout arrêter et ne plus pouvoir l'approcher ou continuer et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le noir. Il arriva chez lui et se déchaussa. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, on se voit demain ? Je trouverais un endroit tranquille. Tu me manques déjà. Jin ». Il leva son portable au dessus de sa tête pour le jeter, et finalement se ravisa. Il en avait trop besoin pour le briser sur un coup de sang. Il tomba à genoux. Bien sûr qu'il allait répondre qu'il voulait aussi le voir. Il était tellement soumis face à Jin. Il se mit à rire tout seul, un rire nerveux, presque effrayant, qui dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte. Il se calma, enleva sa veste qu'il portait toujours, et ouvrit la porte. Un sac plastique s'approcha dangereusement de sa figure, tenu du bout du bras par son leader.

-Yoh ! Lui dit seulement Pi.  
-Tomo... tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demanda Ryo.  
-Non, j'ai préféré passer te voir. Lui répondit son ami.  
-Pi je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, je –  
-C'est vrai je peux entrer ? ça me fait plaisir, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une soirée seulement tous les deux en plus. Le coupa Yamashita en entrant dans l'appartement sans y être invité.

Ryo soupira mais ne lui demanda pas de sortir. C'était peine perdu avec Pi, quand il avait quelque chose en tête il ne fallait même pas chercher à s'opposer à lui. Il le rejoignit dans le salon où son ami avait déjà sortit les bières qu'il avait dans son sac plastique.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire mais je sais qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, alors on va noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool, ok ? Lui dit son leader, plus sur le ton de l'obligation que de la proposition.  
-Et on ose dire que Tegoshi est butté. Lui répondit Ryo en secouant la tête, ce qui fit rire Tomohisa.

Ils s'installèrent autours de la table basse et commencèrent à parler et à boire. Au bout de quelques canettes, ils étaient tous les deux déjà un peu euphoriques et Ryo riait à chaque blague stupide que pouvait lui raconter Yamashita. Une fois que Ryo en eut but une dizaine, qu'il eut enlevé son pull à cause de la soudaine chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, et après que son ami lui ait assuré qu'il avait ingurgité la même quantité d'alcool que lui, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le parquet du salon, côte à côte, regardant le plafond.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? Demanda Yamapi d'une voix trainante.  
-Je devais te dire un truc ? Lui fit Ryo.  
-Pourquoi t'es dans cet état.  
-Parce que tu m'as fais boire.  
-Ryo, je suis peut-être plus très frais mais je sais encore quand tu te fous de ma gueule ! Lui répondit Yamashita en roulant sur le côté pour pointer sur lui un doigt accusateur.

Ryo pouffa devant l'air sérieux de son ami.

-De toute façon tu auras tout oublié demain. Essaya-il de se justifier pour ne pas avoir à parler.  
-Il faut que j'aille vomir mais je me lèverais pas avant de t'avoir entendu. Alors soit tu parles soit je repeins ton parquet. Le menaça Pi.  
-Hahaha si les fans te voyaient mon pauvre Pi... Bon mais si je te le dis tu cours à la salle de bain.  
-Pro-mis Ryo-chan. Répondit son ami en riant à nouveau.

-Ryo ?

Son ami ne répondait pas alors Yamashita se redressa. Nishikido regardait toujours le plafond, les bras en croix, et Pi remarqua qu'il avait des marques sur les poignets. Nishikido ne disait rien mais des larmes glissaient le long de son visage. Il tourna la tête vers son leader.

-C'est dur d'être amoureux d'un connard. Lui répondit-il simplement. Vas vomir maintenant.  
-C'était pas vrai, je voulais juste que tu me parles. Répondit Pi dont le cœur venait de se serrer à l'aveu de son ami.

Yamashita se releva et vint s'allonger de tout son long sur Ryo avant de l'enlacer. Celui-ci fut surpris du geste de son ami, et ce qui le surprit encore plus fut la chaleur qu'il sentit se propager sur ses joues.

-To...Tomo ? Osa-il demander.  
-C'est un câlin magique. Lui dit son leader en riant. Comme ça tu vas oublier tous tes malheurs et tu vas trouver quelqu'un de bien.  
-J'espère que ça marche ton truc.

Ryo rit à son tour et referma ses bras sur son ami pour resserrer leur étreinte. Yamashita lui aussi pleurait silencieusement en serrant le tee-shirt de son ami de toutes ses forces. Ils parlèrent encore un peu mais Pi ne réussit pas à savoir qui était « le connard » en question, et son état, même s'il avait clairement moins bu que Ryo, ne lui permettait pas de bien réfléchir. Et finalement, ils s'endormirent à même le sol, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain quand Ryo ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il était allongé dans son salon, ni pourquoi son bras droit lui semblait complètement engourdit. Il se frotta alors les yeux de la main gauche et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il découvrit acheva de le réveiller. Ce qui avait rendu son bras engourdit, c'était la tête de Yamashita, toujours sagement endormi, posée dessus. Le plus vieux n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller et se contenta de le regarder dormir en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Tout ce qui lui revint en mémoire c'était la partie ou Pi avait atterrit dans ses bras.

-_Câlin magique, tu parles._ Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il espérait malgré tout que les choses allaient aller un peu mieux pour lui. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche. D'après ce que lui avait dit Yamapi, ils ne travaillaient que l'après-midi pour se remettre de la journée de la veille. Quand il vit qu'il était encore tôt, il décida de ne pas bouger et de laisser son ami dormir. Les fourmis dans son bras partiraient d'elles-mêmes. Il s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone quand celui-ci vibra. « _Tu n'as pas répondu hier. Si tu oui, viens chez moi maintenant, je suis seul. Jin._ ». C'était le message qui s'affichait. Le calme en lui depuis son réveil se changea en anxiété. S'il faisait un aller-retour rapide, Pi ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ils pourraient repartir ensuite ensemble travailler comme si de rien n'était, et il n'aurait pas à subir les questions de son meilleur ami. Il souleva donc sa tête le plus délicatement possible et attrapa un des coussins du sofa à sa gauche pour le glisser en dessous à la place de son bras. Il tapa une réponse rapide « _j'arrive _», avant de passer dans sa chambre se changer et d'aller enfiler ses affaires. Avant de sortir il regarda dans son salon. Pi n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et dormait encore paisiblement. Il referma alors doucement la porte derrière lui et partit en direction de l'appartement de Jin.  
C'était extrêmement rare qu'Akanishi l'invite chez lui. Maintenant qu'il vivait avec Kame mais qu'il continuait à le tromper, son ancien appartement ne lui servait plus qu'à ça, à avoir un endroit tranquille où il ne craignait pas de voir son homme débarquer. Une fois arrivé, Ryo sonna et Jin lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il l'attendait derrière la porte. Encore une fois il avait été pressé et lui avait presque arraché ses vêtements avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur son lit et de profiter de lui. Ryo s'était habitué à la fougue de Jin mais cette fois là c'était différent, il était presque brutal et ne faisait absolument aucun geste tendre envers lui, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir et recommençant sans même attendre que que Ryo se remette des rounds précédents. C'est finalement complètement vidé de son énergie que Nishikido le regarda se rhabiller.

-En fait, je suis un peu comme ta pute personnelle...Murmura-il tristement.  
-Mais pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas penser là. Prends sa comme un service mutuel. Kazuya n'est pas très porté sur la chose et toi tu es en manque d'affection on dirait, alors on se voit pour combler ce qui nous manque. Fit Jin.  
-Tu crois que Kame prendrait la chose aussi simplement si tu lui disais ? Demanda Ryo.  
-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est pas comme si c'était sérieux entre nous non ? On se voit vite fait pour le sexe et c'est tout. J'y vais, on se rappelle. Dit Jin avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ryo entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul, tellement seul. Il se doucha, et chercha son portable pour prévenir Pi de partir devant. Cependant il ne le trouva pas, et supposa juste qu'il l'avait laissé chez lui, en espérant que Tomohisa ne l'ai pas attendu. Il fit encore le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Après tout il était habitué, le plus souvent c'était lui qui se déplaçait chez Jin quand ils devaient se voir en dehors de la Jimusho. Les rares fois ou Akanishi daignait se déplacer étaient des cas d'extrêmes urgences, quand lui et Kame venaient de s'engueuler, ou simplement quand il avait beaucoup de temps libre devant lui.  
En poussant la porte de son appartement, il soupira en pensant à la façon dont il allait pouvoir à nouveau justifier ses piètres performances aux répétitions de danse de la journée, et percuta Yamapi qui se trouvait juste dans l'entrée.

-Tomo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda-il.  
-Je me suis réveillé en entendant la porte se fermer tout à l'heure. Et comme je ne savais pas où tu étais allé ni pour combien de temps tu en avais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Lui répondit froidement son ami.  
-Ha désolé j'ai oublié mon téléphone ici. Se justifia Ryo en souriant.  
-J'ai remarqué. Donc j'ai cherché à savoir où tu avais pu passer, et j'ai regardé tes messages. Continua calmement Yamashita.  
-TU AS QUOI ? S'exclama Nishikido. Mais ça va pas de fouiller comme sa dans mes affaires ! Cria-il.  
-Ryo, dis moi que le connard dont tu parlais hier c'est pas Jin.  
Le plus vieux resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre. Mentir ne servirait à rien, Pi le verrait, alors autant ne rien dire et le laisser tirer des conclusions.

-Ryo. Recommença Yamapi.  
-... Nishikido ne répondit rien.  
-S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, dis moi que vous ne faites rien de ce dont à quoi je pense.

La voix de Yamashita tremblait de rage et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Une réaction pareille étonna Ryo. Bien sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami réagisse bien quand il apprendrait ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Jin, mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi excessif.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Tomo. Finit-il par lui répondre avant d'enlever sa veste.

Tomohisa le saisit violemment par le bras et le força à lui faire face.

-Ryo...tu te...toi et Jin vous... Pi Fulminait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase.  
-Allez finis ce que tu veux dire. « Tu te tapes Jin ». C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? « Toi et Jin vous couchez ensemble dans le dos de Kame ». C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Cracha-il au visage de son leader.  
-...Et ça te convient ? Murmura Pi en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y perlaient.  
-Pardon ? demanda durement Ryo.  
-La situation te convient ? répéta Tomohisa. Si tu me réponds oui je ferais comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais sois honnête. Alors ? Demanda-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ryo se figea et le regarda, comme choqué par ce que son ami venait de dire.

-Tomo...  
-Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour éviter ma question. Oui ou non est ce que ta situation avec Jin te convient ?

Le plus vieux se sentait comme piégé, incapable de répondre de manière affirmative sans savoir pourquoi, et il ne parvenait pas non plus à affronter la réalité pour répondre que non, bien sur que la situation ne lui convenait pas. Son tempérament froid le sortit d'affaire. Il respira calmement et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

-Tu devrais rentrer te changer, on travaille tout à l'heure. Dit-il sur un ton glacial à son leader en lui lançant sa veste.  
-la discussion n'est pas finie Ryo. Répondit Pi avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Nishikido claqua la porte et se traina jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'écroula sur le lit.

Quand Yamashita arriva essoufflé après avoir couru jusqu'à la salle où devait avoir lieu leur répétition parce qu'il était en retard, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Ryo n'était pas encore présent. La seconde c'était que Jin et Kame étaient assis sur le parquet de la salle de danse et discutaient gaiement avec le reste de son groupe. Lorsqu'il vit Jin caresser amoureusement les hanches de son amant, il sentit la colère monter en lui, une colère incroyablement puissante, lui qui était d'ordinaire d'un naturel si calme. Il marcha rageusement vers les bancs où il jeta son sac sans ménagement, surprenant les autres gens présents dans la salle, et se dirigea vers la chaine hi-fi.

-Kame, Jin, vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais j'ai des répétitions à diriger. Leur dit-il froidement tout en se mettant en place au milieu de la salle.  
-Baah Pi, on la connaît la chorée, et Ryo n'est pas encore là alors on peut continuer à parler encore un peu. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Lui répondit Koyama souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  
-Non, merci. Répondit sèchement son leader. Ryo ne viendra pas et les Kat-Tun doivent avoir du travail et vont s'en aller. Maintenant en place. Claqua-il.

Les autres se regardèrent, dans l'incompréhension générale. Ils savaient tous que quand leur leader était de mauvaise humeur, il n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec lui. Pourtant, même s'ils avaient tous tellement peur de l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de Pi, ils mourraient d'envie de connaître la raison de sa colère. C'est donc d'un accord silencieux unanime qu'ils se tournèrent vers Jin, le suppliant du regard d'aller parler à son meilleur ami. Akanishi soupira et se releva, se dirigeant vers Yamashita qui avait commencé à s'échauffer tout seul.

-Pi, sa va pas ? Tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Yamapi se dégagea brusquement, surprenant Jin et faisant sursauter tous les autres encore assis.

-Non, et surtout pas à toi. Répondit-il en le fusillant des yeux.  
-Pardon ? S'exclama Jin.  
-... Ou plutôt si, je veux te parler. Lui dit le leader des News après avoir réfléchit quelques instants. Dehors, avec moi. Ajouta-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Akanishi, dont l'anxiété commençait à monter, le suivit hors de la salle en haussant les épaules face aux expressions interrogatrices de ses amis. Il suivit Yamashita, qui semblait chercher une salle vide, dans les couloirs de la Jimusho. Il s'avéra que les Arashi avaient des occupations à l'extérieur ce jour-là, aussi Yamashita entra dans leur loge et Jin l'y suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il fit face à son ami.

-C'est bon, t'es décidé à m'expliquer ? Demanda Akanishi.  
-Tu couches avec Ryo ? Claqua brusquement Yamashita.

Jin manqua de s'étouffer devant la façon si crue dont son ami avait posé sa question. Il le regarda d'un air effaré, se demandant si c'était bien le Yamashita Tomohisa qu'il connaissait qui se tenait devant lui et non pas une sorte de double qui serait tout l'inverse de son ami qui prenait toujours des gants quand il parlait aux gens.

-Tu...tu pourrais demander ça de façon plus imagée ! S'écria-il.  
-Peu importe la manière, tout ce qui compte c'est ta réponse. Lui répondit froidement Pi.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à ça Tomo. Lui dit Jin, à présent sur la défensive.  
-De toute façon je le sais déjà, mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. T'es le pire des lâches Jin.  
-C'est lui qui te l'as dit ? Demanda Akanishi.  
-Non il n'a pas eut besoin de le faire. Répondit simplement Yamashita.  
-...Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire la façon dont Ryo et moi on passe notre temps libre ? Lui fit Jin en ricanant.  
-Tu trompes Kame, tu détruis Ryo et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien ?  
-Nishikido est majeur et consentant. Kame n'a qu'à faire un petit effort. Merde Pi je suis un homme j'ai des besoins ! Je vais pas me contenter de mes mains quand j'ai un mec plus que baisable qui se jette à mes pieds ! Cria Jin.

Yamashita ne réfléchit même pas et son poing alla s'écraser sur le visage d'Akanishi, qui tomba à terre sous la puissance du coup. Il regarda Pi, choqué, alors que son arcade sourcilière commençait à saigner.

-Mais... t'es complètement malade mon pauvre Tomo. Dit-il en essuyant sa tempe pleine de sang. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je couche avec Ryo ? T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

Pi se maudit lui-même en se sentant rougir à la remarque de son ami.

-Merde c'est pas vrai, j'ai raison ? S'esclaffa Jin. Si j'avais su je t'aurais proposé un plan à trois plus tôt Tomo ! Continua-il, toujours en riant.

Le leader des News lui lança un regard meurtrier s'approcha de lui.

-Si je retrouve Ryo encore une seule fois aussi mal qu'il l'était hier. Si j'apprends qu'il a pleuré encore une fois et que tu es la cause de ses pleurs. Si je vois une seule fois encore une marque sur ses poignets qu'il essaiera de cacher en mettant un pull, je te tues. Est-ce que je suis clair ? Fit-il d'un ton glacial, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jin.

Akanishi ne trouva rien à répondre, terrorisé par la lueur bestiale dans les yeux de son ami, et Pi sortit de la salle en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était en rage. Autant contre lui-même que contre Jin. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu contrôler ses réactions et de lui avoir laissé comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ryo. Il se mit une gifle et continua à marcher vers la salle de répétition où ses amis devaient toujours l'attendre. Il respira un bon coup et poussa la porte, trouvant les membres de son groupe sagement en train de répéter leurs mouvements. Ryo n'était toujours pas arrivé et Kame était toujours là.

-Je ne pense pas que Jin repassera par ici, il doit sûrement t'attendre dans votre loge. Lui dit Yamashita en se forçant à sourire.  
-Ha bon ? Je vais aller le rejoindre alors. Bonne chance les gars ! Fit Kame en faisant des signes d'encouragements à ses amis avant de les quitter.

Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que les membres de News dans la pièce, Pi se surpris à être fatigué, soudainement si fatigué. Il s'accroupit un instant et ferma les yeux. Il avait de la peine pour Kazuya maintenant qu'il était au courant. Il savait que Kame était complètement fidèle et le fait que Jin aille voir ailleurs juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler un peu le dégoutait. C'est n'est que quand Shige s'approcha de lui et qu'il lui mit la main sur l'épaule qu'il redressa la tête.

-Sa va aller Pi ? Demanda Kato, inquiet.  
-Oui, merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais avec ou sans Ryo, on a des répétitions à faire. Ajouta-il en se relevant. C'est parti les enfants !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler et vers 20 heures quand leur leader décida qu'ils étaient fin prêts, chacun rentra chez soi. Une fois dans sa voiture, Pi décida de passer voir Nishikido qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le matin, pour voir comment il allait. Arrivé à son immeuble, il frappa à sa porte.

-Ryo c'est moi, on peut parler ? Dit-il à voix haute pour que son ami l'entende de l'intérieur.

Il crut entendre la voix de Ryo émettre une plainte, et entendit des bruits de pas.

-Non, n'ouvres pas !

C'est tout ce que Nishikido eut le temps de dire, avant que la porte d'entrée ne se déverrouille et que Yamashita se retrouve face à face avec Jin. Pi resta un instant sans pouvoir bouger.

-Tient Tomo, c'est gentil de passer nous voir. Finalement ma proposition t'as intéressé ? Demanda Jin avec un air supérieur. Regarde Ryo, Tomo veut venir jouer avec nous. Dit-il en tournant la tête et en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Yamashita découvrit Ryo, assit sur son canapé en train de réajuster la ceinture de son jean et torse nu, le rouge aux joues à cause de la honte qui l'envahissait. Nishikido lança un regard désolé à Pi et baissa les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-Bon moi je vais vous laisser, l'ambiance à l'air tellement détendue entre vous. Fit Jin en attrapant son manteau.  
-Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? Tu savais que je viendrais ici... Dit Pi sur un ton de dégout.  
-Oui, t'es bien trop prévisible mon petit Tomo. Répondit Jin.  
Il s'approcha de l'oreille du leader des news et chuchota.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il a tellement honte d'avoir été surpris que c'est pas ce soir que tu vas pouvoir te le faire. Dit-il.  
-Dégage. Ou tu veux peut-être saigner encore ? Répondit Yamashita en entrant dans l'appartement.

Jin se contenta de rire et se retourna vers Ryo.

-Je te rappelle. Lui dit-il en lui lançant un baiser. Et il sortit de l'appartement en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Pi resta quelques instants dans l'entrée, puis se décida à se déchausser et à entrer dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha du sofa sur lequel son ainé, qui s'était rhabillé, était toujours prostré. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et mit ses mains sur ses genoux. Ryo avait les yeux rouges et était secoué de sanglots. Le cœur de Yamashita se serra. Voir son ainé, d'habitude si fort et à l'allure inébranlable, le voir devenir faible et si fragile le détruisait lui aussi de l'intérieur. Il mis sa main en dessous du menton de son ami et lui releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Ryo... Fit-il doucement.  
-Ne me regarde pas. Le supplia Nishikido, incapable de s'arracher à la main de son ami.

Le sang de Yamashita ne fit qu'un tour. Il lâcha le visage de son ainé et se releva, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui et le serrant dans ses bras.

-Pi, je...je... Tenta Ryo, gêné par cette position et d'une belle couleur vermeille.  
-On s'en fiche. Si tu veux pleurer pleure. Je ne vois pas ton visage. Répondit Tomohisa en resserrant sa prise.

Ryo hésita, mais le torrent de ses larmes décida de lui-même de reprendre, alors il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au tee-shirt de son ami et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Yamashita passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nishikido et posa sa tête sur son épaule, supportant tant bien que mal les spasmes qui secouaient son ainé à intervalle régulier. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent si étroitement enlacés, mais Ryo finit par se calmer, et desserra un peu son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire, toujours contre le buste de Yamapi.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Répondit Tomohisa en caressant ses cheveux.  
-Je dois te dégouter.  
-Bien sûr que non, c'est lui qui me dégoute. Il profite de toi sans même se soucier de ce que tu peux ressentir. Fit Pi.  
-J'étais consentant. Argumenta Ryo.  
-Peut-être, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, c'est un connard de faire ça. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher à part d'être amoureux d'un type comme lui. Lui expliqua son leader.

Nishikido ne répondit rien et profita encore un peu des bras de son ami.

-...Pourquoi t'es si gentil alors que je dois t'écœurer... Finit-il par demander après plusieurs secondes de silence. Et pourquoi Jin t'as parlé de proposition ?  
-Je t'écœurerai aussi si je te le disais... Répondit Yamashita.  
-Pi, la dernière fois c'était moi qui ne voulait pas parler et t'as réussi à tout me faire dire. Je veux que tu me parles toi aussi. Exigea-il.  
-Tu sais ce qu'a écrit Shakespeare ? « Il est bon d'être grave et de ne rien dire. ». Je vais appliquer ce conseil à la lettre. Lui répondit Tomohisa en citant le dramaturge anglais.  
-Ne joue pas les mecs cultivés avec moi s'il te plait. Je veux savoir. Fit Ryo en donnant un coup d'épaule pour que son leader se redresse et le regarde.  
-Tu es sur ? Lui demanda son leader dont l'assurance fondait à vu d'œil.  
-Absolument certain. Répondit Nishikido sans ciller.

Yamashita le regarda intensément, tellement que Ryo dû baisser le regard sous la gêne. Le plus vieux tira sur le tee-shirt de son leader.

-Alors ? Redemanda-il.  
-Il a parlé de proposition parce que tout à l'heure ...je lui ai plus ou moins avoué quelque chose ...Hésita Yamashita.  
-Et tu lui as avoué quoi ? Le pressa Ryo, dont la patience n'était pas une qualité première.

Pi ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre le visage de son ainé entre ses mains pour le mettre face au sien et venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ryo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait entre lui et Yamashita, mais une chaleur agréable se propagea en lui au contact des lèvres de son leader, alors il profita du baiser sans chercher à l'approfondir. Finalement, Pi relâcha ses deux captives, rougies par le baiser, et planta son regard dans celui de Ryo, qui le regarda lui aussi, encore troublé par ce que son leader venait de faire.

-Tomo...pourquoi...pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Chercha-il à comprendre.  
-Ce que l'Amour peut faire, l'Amour ose le tenter. Se contenta de Répondre Yamashita.  
-Arrêtes avec Shakespeare, t'es chiant.  
-Oh, fan de Roméo et Juliette ?  
-Non mais ... Nishikido se tût. Attends. Attends attends attends ... Pi. Je...je crois que je comprends mal. Bégaya-il, choqué par ce qu'il était en était venu à déduire de la citation qu'avait fait son ami.  
-Je crois que si Ryo. Répondit Yamashita en baissant les yeux, tentant de cacher sa gêne. Je t'aime. Se déclara-il.

A ces mots le plus vieux le poussa violemment, le faisant douloureusement atterrir sur le sol du salon, et s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Pi réagit au quart de tour et se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne courut pas assez vite, et Ryo lui claqua la porte au nez, et s'y adossa.

-Ryo s'il te plait ouvre. L'implora Yamapi en tambourinant à la porte. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça maintenant...Il tomba à genoux. Je... je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai du attendre le bon moment. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Cria-il en se laissant glisser contre la porte.

Chacun de son côté de cette barrière de bois, ils pleuraient. L'un parce que son amour ne lui était pas rendu, l'autre parce qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se demandait s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Pi ou si le fait que ses sentiments soient chamboulés n'était dû qu'à la confession de son leader. Il l'écoutait parler à travers la porte et sentait ses larmes couler en entendant la voix de Tomohisa trembler sous l'émotion.

-Ca fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Continuait Pi. J'aimais te voir sourire et t'entendre chanter, je me sentais tout drôle quand tu me laissais te prendre dans mes bras, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai mis un moment à comprendre alors que la solution était toute simple. Je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas voulu te le dire...pour ne pas que ce genre de situations arrivent... Dit-il, avec du regret dans la voix.

Ryo écoutait toujours Yamapi se livrer à lui. Il savait de moins en moins quoi penser. Lui aussi il avait toujours apprécié le contact avec son leader, ses étreintes lui donnaient chaud, le fait qu'il le touche le faisait rougir et sa présence était rassurante et apaisante. Était-ce pour autant de l'amour ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Jin était de l'amour. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées un instant. De ...l'amour ? Ou simplement un intolérable besoin physique ? Non, les premiers temps c'était certainement de l'amour, mais la brutalité d'Akanishi avait du changer la donne et reléguer les sentiments après le simple plaisir charnel. Pi continuait de s'expliquer.

-Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi à être « normal » non ? Les autres ne se doutent de rien, à ta réaction toi non plus... Mais je ne comprends pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? ...Après tout peu importe. Tu sais que j'ai menacé Jin de mort tout à l'heure ? Je crois que l'amour sa rend fou. Mais il te fait du mal, tu devrais le quitter. C'est pour sa que j'ai craqué, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et il ne le fait pas. Enfin après moi je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien... même si je t'aime plus que tout, je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à le faire non plus et –

Yamashita n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Surprit par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui, il tomba le dos sur le parquet. Il regarda Ryo assit à genoux derrière lui, mais ne dit rien.

-Si tu n'es pas sur de faire mon bonheur, qu'est ce qui me garantie que je ne souffrirais pas avec toi comme j'ai souffert avec Jin ? Demanda-il, les yeux encore rougis par toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées.  
-Parce que moi je t'aime. Il n'y a rien au monde de plus certain que ça. Lui répondit Yamashita.

Ryo mis ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son leader.

-Je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aime ou pas... mais je...si tu veux bien...je ... je sais que ta présence, toi, tes étreintes... ne me laissent pas indifférent alors...si tu es d'accord je...je veux essayer, nous deux.

Yamashita tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête et attrapa le visage de Nishikido.

-Je crois que je peux mourir heureux. Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Est-ce que tu...  
-Avec plaisir. Répondit Ryo en se penchant vers lui.

Il se pencha très lentement, et Pi ferma les yeux en attendant que son amant pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la seconde fois. Leurs souffles se rapprochèrent et se mêlèrent, et finalement Ryo combla l'espace infime qui séparait leur deux bouches pour les sceller dans un baiser. D'abord en surface, Pi qui trouvait la position peu pratique se releva et entreprit de l'approfondir. Nishikido, d'abord hésitant, ouvrit la bouche quand la langue de son amant vint caresser ses lèvres pour aller se lier à sa jumelle. D'abord timides, elles commencèrent à jouer furieusement ensemble dans un baiser de plus en plus fougueux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yamashita se releva et intima à Ryo de faire de même. Lentement, le fit reculer, et le retint quand Ryo tomba sur son lit pour ne pas que la chute soit trop violente. Nishikido s'installa mieux et Pi vint retrouver la position qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, assit sur les hanches du plus vieux. Il se rapprocha à nouveaux et vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Ryo pour entamer un nouvel échange passionné. Machinalement pendant l'échange, il glissa sa main sous la chemise de son amant pour caresser lentement son torse. Ryo ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, et Yamashita sentit sa gêne dans le baiser. Il sépara leurs lèvres.

-Excuse moi...je...on peut s'arrêter là si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin. Proposa-il à l'homme allongé en dessous de lui.  
-Non, je...je veux que tu continues. J'ai...Jin n'as pas toujours été tendre, j'appréhende juste un peu. Avoua-il.  
-Si je fais quoi que ce soit que tu n'aimes pas, repousses moi. Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te fasse du mal. Lui répondit Yamashita en embrassant son front.

Ryo sentit la température de tout son corps augmenter à cette déclaration et se contenta d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Tomohisa pour l'empêcher de dire d'avantage de choses gênantes. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient liées, leurs mains elles se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre. Ryo enleva le tee-shirt de son amant et encore à lui. Yamashita lui, entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Nishikido en partant du bas. Une fois qu'il eu défait les deux premiers, il s'éloigna du visage de son amant pour venir embrasser son nombril. A chaque nouveau bouton défait, il embrassait son corps. Son nombril, son ventre parfaitement plat et finement musclé, il s'attarda sur ses côtes et la sensation fit rire Ryo. Il s'arrêta sur ses pectoraux, les couvrant de baisers et mordillant les boutons de chair qui y pointaient. Son amant émit alors un premier gémissement, mais se couvrit la bouche, honteux d'avoir laissé échapper un tel son. Yamashita vint embrasser ses mains.

-Non, laisse la sortir, ta voix. Lui dit-il d'une voix suave en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Comme pour l'inciter à le faire, Yamashita frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui de Ryo, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau soupir d'aise. Lentement, sans le brusquer, il s'allongea sur lui et entreprit de dévorer son cou, le léchant et y laissant quelques traces rosées. Puis, attrapant sa main gauche et menant l'autre sur tout le corps de son amant, il l'arrêta à l'élastique de son boxer. Après un temps d'hésitation mais toujours sans avoir lâché ses lèvres, il passa sa main sous le jean de Ryo, qui fut incapable de se retenir de gémir d'avantage, tant les soins que prodiguait son cadet à son membre désormais réveillé lui faisaient de l'effet. Jugeant sa liberté de mouvement insatisfaisante, Yamashita défit la ceinture de Nishikido et envoya valser son jean dans la pièce. Désormais seulement vêtu de son boxer, Ryo était totalement soumis à son cadet. Celui-ci en profita pour approfondir ses caresses, donnant des coups de poignets de plus en plus prononcés. Le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte en quête d'air et les mains agrippées aux draps, la vision de son amant qu'avait Yamapi était jouissive.

-Tu sais, lui glissa-il sensuellement à l'oreille, je comprends pourquoi les fans emploient le terme « ryorgarsmique » quand elles parlent de toi.

Cette réflexion et un ultime mouvement de poignet de la part de Yamashita procurèrent une bouffée de chaleur monumentale à Nishikido, qui se déversa dans sa main dans un grand cri de plaisir. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis que Pi léchait allègrement la semence dans sa main avant de venir déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

-Prêts à aller plus loin ? Demanda-il.  
-Où tu veux. Lui répondit Ryo, plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Yamashita envoya alors son propre jean et son sous-vêtement rejoindre celui de son amant sur le sol, et tendit sa main vers la bouche de son amant. Ryo comprit le message et commença à lécher ses doigts de manière sensuelle en lui lançant un regard brûlant de désir. Quand il jugea ses doigts assez humidifiés, Yamashita alla les placer à l'entrée de son amant. Un premier. Ryo se crispa. Il avait l'habitude de la brutalité de Jin mais la sensation était toujours désagréable. Un deuxième. La sensation des mouvements de ciseaux faits par Pi et ses baisers aimants commencèrent à lui faire oublier sa gêne. Un troisième enfin. A présent ce n'était plus de la douleur mais du plaisir, uniquement du plaisir que lui procurait son amant, et il commença à bouger les hanches de lui-même. Pi se retira alors, faisant grogner de frustration Ryo. Cependant, quand il sentit l'érection de son amant contre ses fesses, il se crispa.

-Ryo ? S'inquiéta Yamashita.  
-Ca va aller, vas y. Le rassura Ryo en l'embrassant tendrement.

Nishikido enroula ses jambes autours du bassin de son amant, et celui-ci, prenant son geste pour un feu vert, s'insinua alors complètement en lui. L'intrusion était plus imposante que les doigts préalablement présents en lui, et Ryo étouffa une plainte de douleur, réfugiant sa tête dans le cou de Yamashita. Celui-ci, perturbé par la réaction de son amant et de crainte de le blesser, n'osa pas bouger. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la présence de son homme en lui, Ryo fit un premier mouvement de bassin pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Tomohisa commença alors à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. D'abord doux et lents, ils se firent de plus en plus sauvages et rapprochés à mesure que les cris de Ryo remplissaient la pièce, donnant des ailes à Yamashita. L'air la pièce était suffocant, des étoiles se profilaient devant leurs yeux, et dans un ultime coup de butoir plus puissant que les précédents, ils se libérèrent tous les deux en hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Yamashita se retira de son amant, leur arrachant à tous deux un dernier soupir d'aise et retomba lourdement à côté de Ryo, les bras en croix. Tous les deux tentaient de reprendre tant bien que mal leur respiration, et quand ils y parvinrent, c'est avec stupeur que Pi vit Ryo venir se blottir contre son torse. Il ne pût empêcher un sourire heureux de fleurir sur son visage.

-Ne sourit pas comme une quiche, c'est gênant... Le rabroua Ryo.  
-Oh pardon je...je...Balbutia Pi.  
-Je plaisante. Le rassura Ryo en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de son amant. C'était...merveilleux.

Pi se contenta de rougir et resserra un peu plus leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et finirent par s'endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre.  
Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, Ryo était toujours dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement. Il sourit et attendit que son amant papillonne des yeux en sortant du sommeil, pour lui embrasser le front.

-Bonjour. Lui dit-il doucement.  
-Bonjour. Lui répondit Ryo en souriant.  
-On est pas en avance...tu...tu veux que je parte avant toi pour qu'on arrive pas ensemble ? Demanda Pi, gêné.  
-Bien sur que non. On arrivera ensemble, et le premier que ça gêne aura à faire à moi. Répondit Ryo en prenant un ton dur, ce qui fit éclater de rire Yamashita.  
-Comme tu voudras. Dit-il en posant à nouveaux ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent avant de partir pour la Jimusho. Dans les couloirs, ils marchaient cote-à-cote en parlant joyeusement. Le sourire de Ryo s'effaça quand il vit au détour d'un couloir Jin s'avancer vers eux. Yamashita le sentit se tendre, et lorsque Ryo saisit sa main, il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Nishikido lui fit un signe de tête et ils continuèrent à avancer. Quand Akanishi arriva à leur hauteur, un sourire mauvais se peignit sur son visage.

-Alors Ryo, on a pas pût finir ce qu'on avait commencé hier soir, quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Demanda-il.  
-Espèce de- commença Yamashita.

Ryo resserra leur main et lui sourit. «Tout va bien ». Lui murmura-il.

-Vas te faire foutre Jin. Lui dit Ryo. Efface mon numéro de ton téléphone et oublies moi. Je ne t'aime pas. Ou plutôt je ne t'aime plus. A partir de maintenant laisse moi tranquille ou je te jure que peut importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, j'irais raconter à Kame chacune de nos parties de jambes en l'air. Le menaça-il. Pi, on y va. Conclut-il en entrainant son leader à sa suite, laissant un Jin complètement dérouté seul au milieu du couloir.

A peine furent-ils arrivés dans la salle réservée à leur groupe que Ryo, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pour le moment personne, plaqua Pi contre la porte et l'enlaça à lui en couper le souffle. Pi lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de jais de son amant.

-Je suis fier de toi. Lui dit-il en embrassant sa nuque.  
-Merci. C'est grâce à toi si j'y suis arrivé. Répondit Ryo en le regardant très sérieusement.  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt mais... Hésita le leader.  
-Non, dis le, je veux l'entendre. Le coupa Nishikido.  
-Je t'aime. Lui souffla Pi à l'oreille.  
-Je ne suis pas encore capable de le dire, mais j'espère y arriver un jour. Lui répondit Ryo avec un sourire désolé.  
-Prend ton temps, on a toute la vie devant nous. Lui sourit à son tour Yamashita en embrassant ses lèvres.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans un canapé en train de rire joyeusement. Koyama s'approcha d'eux avec Tegoshi et regarda Ryo avec attention.

-J'ai du dentifrice au coin de la bouche ? Demanda le brun en riant.  
-Non non mais aujourd'hui tu as l'air... différent... commença Koyama.  
-Apaisé...Finit Tegoshi.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Le questionna Keiichiro.  
-Rien, j'ai juste reçu une sorte d'électrochoc qui va me changer la vie... Répondit Ryo en souriant amoureusement à Yamashita, qui lui rendit, laissant les deux autres dans l'incompréhension totale.

* * *

L'écriture de cet OS m'a complètement vidée de mon énergie ! C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il soit bon) et EN PLUS c'est du RyoPi ! (et le RyoPi c'est la vie alors j'ai du fournir un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas faire une histoire trop pourrie sur ce pairing que je vénère !) Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous minna

Ume


End file.
